choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Desire
Desire & Decorum is the first book of the ''Desire & Decorum'' series. Summary It's court or be courted when you learn you're one of the most eligible heiresses in England! Does true love await you at the grand Edgewater Estate? Chapters Chapter 1: The Journey Ahead It's court or be courted when you learn you're one of the most eligible heiresses in England! Does true love await you at the grand Edgewater Estate? Chapter 2: Ties That Bind It's time to face your father: the Earl of Edgewater... Will he embrace you as a daughter? Or reject you for your low birth? Chapter 3: Threading the Needle Gossip is in the air when the sewing circle convenes! Can you thread your way through society... or will a new face help guide you? Chapter 4: Best Foot Forward All eyes turn to you at the Edgewater garden party! Will you blossom at your first outing in society? Chapter 5: The Road to London You are the heir to Edgewater... if you can land a noble husband! Get ready to make your way to London as England's most desirable heiress. Chapter 6: An Intimate Affair Make your London debut at Mr. Sinclaire's dinner party! Will you make a good impression? Or will Mr. Marlcaster sabotage you? Chapter 7: Opera St. James You're invited to the opera! Shop for a dress to dazzle, then visit a rehearsal to learn about your mother's life as an opera star! Chapter 8: Ill Repute Attend the Opera St.James to see and be seen by the cream of high society... But what is the truth behind Mr. Sinclaire's absence? Chapter 9: An Indelicate Proposal When the dowager countess arrives in London unannounced, can she help course correct your debut? Or is the damage irreversible? '' '''Chapter 10: On Your Marks' The races are afoot! Who will catch your eye? Which house's horse will ride to victory? Chapter 11: The Clock Runs Out After receiving an urgent letter, Edgewater beckons you home... but will someone stand in your way? Chapter 12: In Sickness and In Health A long journey lies ahead... You ride through the night to Edgewater! Chapter 13: A Better Place Will you prove yourself to be the lady of the estate... Or will your actions cause others to doubt your claim? Chapter 14: Fight or Flight The countess has moved against you! Will she ensnare you in her trap, or can you escape in time to stop her? Chapter 15: A Cut Above As the London Season nears its end, attend a grand ball and secure allies to ensure your inheritance! Chapter 16: Your time at the duke's ball is winding down! Can you foil Countess Henrietta's plan once and for all, and secure your future at Edgewater?. Gameplay Features Parlor Collection Throughout the book, you'll have opportunities to collect various items, like the embroidery frame. Fill your whole Parlor to unlock an exclusive scene. Gallery Sneak Peeks DesireandDecorumSneakPeekCh.11.jpg|Chapter 11 Sneak Peek D&D Chapter 14 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 14 Sneak Peek DesireandDecorumFinaleandChapter16SneakPeek.jpg|Chapter 16 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information Choices Latest App Update.png|Reveal of new Book w/ summary DESIREANDDECORUMQANDA.jpg|Q&A for Desire & Decorum DesireandDecorumQuestionansweredonInsta.jpg| Part II of the Q&A for Desire & Decorum Desire & Decorum Cover.png|Cover reveal with release date Desire&Decorum Sneak Peek.jpg|Sneak Peek #1 D&DSneakPeek.png|Sneak Peek #2 D&DSneakPeek2.jpg|Sneak Peek #3 D&D Chapter 1 Reveal.png|Chapter 1 Reveal Choices Update 2.3.7.jpg|More info on Current Books and Upcoming ones Locations featured in Book 1 BackstageofStJamesOpera.png|St. James Opera in London, England AnotherpartinLondonlocationwithChurch.png|Poorer side of London near a Church Racetracksin1816London.png|London Race Track c. 1816 LedfordPark.png|Ledford Park, Sinclaire's estate Miscellaneous D&DOfficialCover.png|Book Cover D&DInGameCover.png|In-Game Cover DesireanddecorerumMCad.jpg|Ad for Desire and Decorum RelationshipswithMissSuttonandMrMalcaster.png|On getting Theresa Sutton & Edmund Marlcaster on your side DandDinvitstionforMC.png|Invitation for MC to the Opera TheLIofDandD.png|Your Character and her LIs in Ch. 9 Celebrationofalltherecentreleaces.png|PB Celebrates recent releases DesireandDecorumWriters.png|Desire & Decorum Writers Chapter11inDandDDisclaimer.png|Chapter 11 Disclaimer LoveLettersfromMCsParentsinDandD.png|Love Letter from MC's Parents in Ch. 11 Book2UpdateofDesireandDecorum.png|Book 2 answer for Desire & Decorum DesireandDecorumgetdbook1removed2018-10-26.png|Book 1 sub-title removed from D&D Mama'sRingonD&D.png|Your Mama's Ring Promotional Videos Choices Stories You Play - Desire & Decorum Teaser 1 Choices Stories You Play - Desire & Decorum Teaser 2 Choices Stories You Play - Desire & Decorum Teaser 3 Choices Stories You Play - Desire & Decorum Teaser 4 Choices Stories You Play - Desire & Decorum Teaser 5 Trivia * On June 1, 2018 Pixelberry announced that a book in the historical fiction genre was in the works, and would be launching in the next few months.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/6/1/veil-of-secrets ** On June 21, 2018 this was confirmed via the summary for the Choices' App latest update. * It also seems to be taking inspiration from Jane Austen's [https://janeausten.wikia.com/wiki/Pride_and_Prejudice Pride and Prejudice]. ** This was confirmed via the hashtags that choices used likehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BlTe1UxHsId/?hl=en&taken-by=choicesgame: **'#senseandsensibility' **'#northangerabbey' **'#mansfieldpark' **'#janeausten' **'#prideandprejudice' **'#lizziebennetdiaries' **'#emmaapproved' **'#austenite' * This is the first book under the Historical Fiction genre. ** It is also the 4th book in the Choices Universe after The Crown & The Flame trilogy to be set in the past. * On June 26, 2018, it is mentioned that the book is set to be released in late summer.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/6/26/americas-most-eligible * On June 29, 2018, during the Choices' Instagram stream, it was revealed that the story is set in regency England. * On July 16, 2018 the first video teaser was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1018944434371682305 * On July 18, 2018 a second teaser was released across various social media platforms revealing the book cover and confirmed that the book will be released on Monday, July 30, 2018.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1019693518023897088 ** It is the second book to be released on Monday after The Junior, Book 1. * On July 20, 2018, a sneak peak was released showing a rose, a fan and a letter with a wax seal.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1020399809579036672 * On July 23, 2018, a second sneak peek was released, this time featuring who appears to be Your Character and two of her love interests.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1021493612138426370 * On July 24, 2018, a third sneak peek was released, this time it was a 10-second video showcasing the title of the book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1021835050919182336 * On July 25, 2018, a fourth sneak peek was released showing a portrait of a family and the description of Chapter 1 was released on the same day.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1022269467277942784 * On July 26, 2018, a fifth sneak peek was released showcasing the title and promoting the book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1022579971028484096 *8 Following the trend with more recent series, the first two chapters were revealed to be released on its launch date. *On July 27, 2018, a sixth sneak peek was released, where we get a bit more backstory to the Main Character of this book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1022948704217489408 *Additionally, on this same day a blogpost for an interview with the writers for this book was released. In it they revealed various things. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1022971744171094017 **Desire & Decorum is a Regency romance set in England in the early 1800s. When you become the heiress to the grand Edgewater Estate, you’ll have to navigate high society to cement your place among the British elite and even have a chance at love along the way! **There will be gorgeous new artwork for the various estates you visit in the course of the story, along with all the different period dresses too. **The writers have tried to bring some much needed diversity to a typically very white and homogeneous genre. Amongst the elements being incorporated into the story such as: how the population was changing within England at the time, the black Americans who fought for England in the Revolution and War of 1812 respectively, and Britain’s changing relationship with places like the Ottoman Empire. **We'll have several suitors in this book, but a big thing in Regency romance is matchmaking; so in D&D, the writers will explore some of that matchmaking, along with the complex social scene. Which in turn could result in a situation where perhaps you’ll find a suitor who suits you, even if your family doesn’t approve. **It's the first foray into Historical Fiction, but the writers confirmed this won't be the last!http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/7/27/desire-decorum * This is the second book that gives the choice for your character to wear a hat. The first book was Home for the Holidays. * On July 31, 2018 during the Desire and Decorum insta live, the name of the female LI was revealed to be Annabelle Parsons. * ''Desire & Decorum'' is the first story in the whole of the Choices Universe where players get to see both the biological mother and father of the main character. The second being The Senior. * In Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2, Chapter 14, Thomas Hunt references the title of this book when he tells Chris Winters he needs "a bit less decorum and a bit more desire," when it comes to the romantic tension between his character and Your Character in The Last Duchess. * On September 18, 2018 the writers for this book released a poll where players can vote on whether any of the four available love interests have caught our eyes. At the end of the day, Ernest Sinclaire won with 56% of the vote. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1042107802460639232 * On September 24, 2018 PB hosted a party for September birthdays and to celebrate their recent releases. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1044340079836094464 * At the start of Chapter 11, a warning pops up advising player discretion. The chapter contains scenes of implied sexual violence that may be upsetting to some players. * On October 26, 2018 PB removed the Book 1 part of the title for this book. * On November 2, 2018, along with a sneak peek for the 16th chapter of this book, it was also confirmed that its finale will be on November 5, 2018. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1058441667768811520 * A second book of the series was confirmed ingame at the end of Chapter 16. References Category:Stories Category:Desire & Decorum Category:Historical Fiction Category:Romance Category:Female Lead